


I Wish My Words Could Cure Illness

by blurryxvessel



Series: Epileptic!Tyler! [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Tyler, Sad Tyler Joseph, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Josh talks about what happened last night.





	I Wish My Words Could Cure Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fanfic I had the idea to write recently  
> The title is from a Set It Off song called No Control

Tyler had another seizure last night. It was a bad one. It lasted a really long time. I was getting worried. We were sitting on the bus watching a movie when he told me he could feel it coming. He said his head started to hurt really bad and he could feel this pressure building, and before I knew it, his eyes were rolling back and he was convulsing. I carefully lowered him to the floor and turned him on his side and I put a pillow under his head. It's scary knowing that there's nothing you can do to help and you just have to let the seizure "run its course". The seizures make him so tired he can barely move after it's over, he usually just falls asleep. I made sure the seizure was over and I picked him up and brought him back over to the couch. I had him sit on my lap and I held him. He fell asleep almost instantly, so I grabbed a blanket and draped it over us so he could rest. When he woke up, about an hour later, he began crying. He said he couldn't handle the seizures anymore. He said he's very thankful and always has been that I take care of him, but he doesn't want to depend on people like that. I did my best to talk him down from that, explaining that everyone loves him too much for him to just give up. He cried himself to sleep in my lap, so I carried him to his bunk and tucked him in. Tyler made me cry last night, I just love him too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback, please! 
> 
> Send prompts:  
> Tumblr: Clearconcerned  
> Twitter: Drowsydun


End file.
